This disclosure relates to a display device and can be applied to, for example, a display device having a dummy pixel.
In the end portion of a display area, dummy pixels are arranged outside of the display area so that a constitutional change in the end portion and its electromagnetic change should not affect the display. Further, the dummy pixels can also avoid an electrostatic damage (electrostatic discharge (ESD) damage) caused by the static electricity generated in the manufacturing time (for example, Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2013-83679).